edfandomcom-20200215-history
May I have this Ed?
"May I Have this Ed?" is the 1st episode of Season 6 and the 125th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds attend their first school dance. Plot The episode begins in Peach Creek Jr. High, with Ed being chased by Eddy for his donut. During their lengthy chase, Ed successfully makes a mess out of the janitor's closet, gets drilled through the schools sewers, and after popping out under an exhausted Edd's feet, destroys all of the lockers in the hallway. Eddy makes a bid for the donut, but is flung back into a wall for his troubles. Just as Edd begins to reprimand his friends for destroying school property, a look at a fallen poster cuts him short, sending him into a quivering fright. Eddy and Ed are curious, and its not long before the cat is out of the bag: there's a school dance, and it's happening TONIGHT. Eddy's ecstatic for another chance to shmooze and gain some social points, Edd is trying to avoid it at all costs, using Sarah rejecting Jonny 2x4 as an example, and Ed is being Ed. Back at Eddy's House, Eddy is scrounging around his closet for something, Edd is catching his clothing as neatly as possible, and Ed gets K.O.ed by a flying drawer. Eddy finally digs out what he is looking for: Dames, Dates & You, a (dated, since it was used when Eddy's Brother was in school) guide to, as Eddy puts it "charmin' the tomatoes" (girls). Edd, still having cold feet over the idea, attempts to flee, but is chained to a chest in Eddy's Attic, while Eddy and Ed preps up a mannequin to practice the books tips; and Edd is the test subject. With "Dreaming of You" playing in the background, Edd is forced to "charm" the mannequin, but falters due to being unable to "bear the rejection." Ed takes his turn, but his serenade ends up turning into a reenactment of a B-movie he saw, "Attack of the Fifty-Foot TV Tray" and destroys most of the attic; Eddy, Edd, and Ed make their way out to prepare for the dance. At the dance, all the boys (Kevin, Jonny, Rolf in a pufferfish suit, and Wilfred) and all the girls (Nazz and the Kanker Sisters) are on opposite sides of the room, with only May out on the dance floor, eventually joined by Sarah and her dance partner Jimmy. The Eds show up (in formal suits and false facial hair), intending to dance, but avoid staying with any one girl. Unfortunately for them (except Ed, 'cause he's that oblivious), Dames, Dates & You apparently doesn't cover how to deal with a crush, because when Nazz waves at them, hoping for a dance, their resolve crumbles. Eddy and Ed bail out on Edd, leaving him desperately looking for an exit. He finds one opposite to him, but collides into Sarah, who expectantly waits for an invitation to dance; he flees to the snack table. Meanwhile, Kevin works up the courage to go ask Nazz to dance, but falters and is teased by Rolf. Edd offers him some punch, but finds that Eddy has taken refuge inside the bowl, causing Kevin to nearly lose his lunch. Back with Nazz, Kevin now tries to show off with shaky one handed push-ups, but is run over by the tangled Eddy and Edd. Nazz takes the mortified Edd for a dance, while Kevin punches Eddy's face inwards before leaving the room in frustration. An enraged Marie forces Eddy to dance with her in hopes of making Double D jealous, but only succeeds in ticking off her sister, Lee. Meanwhile, Ed is showing off some fancy footwork with Wilfred, only to be reprimanded by Rolf for "breaking the customary laws of Rolf's traditions." Rolf is interrupted by Lee borrowing Ed to smite Marie for attempting to kiss Eddy. May, who was stuck to Rolf's pufferfish suit for most of the episode, comes to Ed's aid, only for Rolf to get jammed onto the dance floor. He comes loose and starts entrapping everyone in the room, destroying everything in the process. The Eds are the only ones able to escape the collapsing school. As they watch the school collapse, they reflect the good things that came out of it: Eddy won't have to deal with school, Double D got to dance with Nazz, and Ed manages to get Wilfred's phone number. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': holding the record player on his back "Squish the tomato, Double D." one of his eyes Record player: "Dreaming of You" song "Dreaming of another lover, I don't know where I'll go. Honey, I'm just here for you. Darling, when you blow your kiss--Oh! What bliss, I could ever get the life of--" turns off and Edd interrupts at the time Edd: "Oh! I can't bear the rejection!" Eddy: "What a baby!" Double D off of his leg ---- *'Sarah': having been asked to go to the dance with Jonny "I'D RATHER DATE A FROG, BALDY!" Jonny: to Plank "Whaddya' mean, I should have ate a breath mint, Plank?" punches Jonny in the face ---- *'Ed': balancing on a toy horse and practicing his date asking "Pardon me, miss. I'm Charmin' Marvin. And this is my little friend, Sheldon, um, Jr." drops Sheldon, Jr. onto the mannequin's top Eddy: "Ed, you idiot! Girls don't wanna see your stupid cheese! Talk about everyday stuff. You know, cologne, cash… me." Ed: "Me? Like movies? So have you partaked in watching "Attack of the 50-foot TV Tray?" a portrait (probably Eddy on there) into the air and swallows it, changing his shape to rectangular "My favorite scene was when the angry TV tray spewed across and rampaged the city. Kinda like this: 'I am a giant TV tray! Your city is done for puny humans with handsome hairdos! ARGH!!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy submerged in the punchbowl "Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade! I'm gonna heave!" ---- *'Rolf': Ed ''"Ed-boy! You have broken the customary laws of Rolf's traditions! You must first ask permission to shimmy-shake the swine! Have you no shame?!" ---- *'Eddy': "That's it, I'm done with dames. Who can figure 'em?" ''drops Eddy into the snow and sees the school fall apart Ed: the school gets destroyed "No school tomorrow!" makes a big weird smile after seeing the destruction of the school Edd: "Seems I did learn something from your brother's book, Eddy. After all, I did get to dance with Nazz." Ed: "And I got Wilfred's phone number, guys!" Eddy: "You're an idiot, Ed." Trivia/Goofs *This episode was first shown on the Australian Cartoon Network on January 25, 2008, the UK on February 14, 2008 and the USA on June 29, 2008, about five months after the episode was shown in Australia. *Nazz may have a possible interest in Edd as she danced with him at the school dance. *This episode ends on a rather ironic note- Eddy and Ed now are disappointed and upset with the school dance, as they were incredibly excited for it earlier in the episode. Edd is now incredibly pleased with the fact that he got to dance with Nazz when in the beginning of the episode, he was terrified of the prospect of attending the dance. *Jonny might have a crush on Sarah, he is seen trying to ask her to the dance at the beginning of the episode. *This is the third time the Eds came out of a serious situation unharmed. The first was in "Run for your Ed" and the second in the previous episode, "A Fistful of Ed". *Eddy still has his old Barry White LP and his room has changed remarkably little since 1999. He's even held on to that old "You electrify me" Valentine Card from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo too! *During the dance scene at the punchbowl, Kevin says "Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade! I'm gonna heave!" because Eddy was hiding in the punchbowl. He could be referencing the name of various flavored drink brands such as Gatorade, Powerade, Kool-Aid or any other drink that ends with the suffix "-ade”. *The scene where Jimmy is running from the costume ball with the school trembling is a possible reference to the Indiana Jones film Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Sarah may still harbor romantic feelings for Edd as after he bumped into her, she didn't attack him or yell at him. Instead, she happily asked him if there's something he would like to ask her, in essence trying to get him to ask her to dance with him. *This episode and "Look Before You Ed" are known as the lost episodes in the U.S. *This is the first time a real song is put in the show, instead of a synthetic song. It is called "Dreaming of You". It was sung by Erin Fitzgerald (the voice of Nazz in seasons 2, 4 & 5) and Samuel Vincent (the voice of Edd). It appeared at 3:50. *When Ed, Edd, and Eddy were in the attic trying to get ready for the school dance, Edd was chained up, but Eddy took it off and Edd could have made a run for it instead of staying with Ed and Eddy. *At 1:42, a poster marked "Dance Lessons with Mr. Antonucci" can be seen on the bulletin board, which is a reference to the show's creator Danny Antonucci. *After Sarah rejects Jonny's offer to the school dance, Jonny's flower vanishes. *We learn that Marie gets very jealous when someone hits on Edd, so does Lee when it comes to Eddy and May when it comes to Ed but only when it looks like any of the Kankers take hold of their Ed. *The third appearance of Eddy's attic. *When Ed was talking to the dummy mannequin about "Attack Of The 50-Foot TV Tray", he was making a reference to "Attack Of The 50-Foot Woman". *This is the episode where every character is in a different set of clothes than their regular clothes. *At 0:49, if you look closely, you can see a boomerang hanging on top of the lockers similar to the one from "Hand Me Down Ed". *At 2:27, if you look closely, you can see a snowman in the shape of a dollar sign on Eddy's front lawn. *It is revealed that Double D hates dances. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' In Rolf's traditions, such as dances, in order for someone to "shimmy-shake" the swine, they must ask permission from the owner first before dancing. *The Kankers all use household appliances in their hair: Lee has a monkey wrench in place of hair pins, Marie is wearing a clothes pin instead of a barrette, and May's ponytail is tied up with a power cord. *This is one of the episodes where the problems aren't cause by the Eds but by someone else. Video The clip was provided by pophooher1 on YouTube. thumb|300px|left Gallery File:Mihte.jpg|Sarah doesn't wanna date Jonny File:MIHTE.jpg|The Dummy File:Mihte eds.jpg|The Eds at the dance. File:Mihte boys.jpg|The boys side. File:Mihte girls2.jpg|The girls side. File:Mihte rolf.jpg|Rolf and Wilfred. File:Mihte kevin.jpg|Kevin, about to make a move on Nazz. File:Mihte nazz.jpg|Nazz without a partner. File:Mihte jimmysarah.jpg|Jimmy and Sarah. File:Eddy_punch.jpg|"Whoa! I almost drank 'Dork-ade'! I'm gonna heave!" File:Marie 1.jpg|Overly jealous Marie. File:Mihte may.jpg|May, angry about Lee using her "man" to beat up Marie. File:Mihte hammertime.jpg|Lee stealing Ed and using him as a mallet. File:Mihte katamari.jpg|Destruction of Peach Creek Jr. High. File:Mihte nuke.jpg|Happy ending for the Eds. See also *"Dreaming of You" *Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6